Vs. Magby
Vs. Magby is the sixth episode in the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 2/13/15. Story It is nighttime, as the group is camping right at the edge of a forest, three sleeping bags laid out. Togepi is sleeping next to Elise’s head, though Elise still awake, as is Conway. Ian and Chikorita are fast asleep. Conway: And there! (He points up.) From that star forming to that bluish one, that’s a constellation of a Horsea. Elise: Wow. I never knew that the stars formed such shapes like this. Conway: Even in the fields of Kanto, there’s nowhere that one can see as many stars as they can here. Violet City is one of Johto’s largest cities, but it gives off very little light pollution. We can see the Milky Way Galaxy. Smoke blocks out the sky, as the two sit up. The forest is ablaze, several Pidgey, Spearow and Hoothoot flying away. Conway: Fire! We’ve got to put it out! Conway gets out of the sleeping bag, grabbing two Pokéballs. Elise: (Getting up.) Ian! Ian shoots up almost instantly, disturbing Chikorita. Ian takes off after Conway and Elise, Chikorita rubbing its eyes. Chikorita: (Sleepily) Chika. (It sees the fire, in a panic.) Chika! Conway: Poliwhirl, Slowbro! Help put out the fire! (He throws the Pokéballs.) Poliwhirl: Poli! Slowbro: Slowbro. Poliwhirl lands, firing Water Gun at the fire, while Slowbro stands tall. Conway: Water Pulse! Slowbro: Slow. Slowbro shimmers blue, as an orb of water forms from its mouth. Slowbro fires it, it erupting into a stream of water, dousing branches. Elise: Horsea, Water Gun! She chooses Horsea, catching it in her hands. Horsea shoots Water Gun, assisting Poliwhirl in fighting the fire. Ian: Charizard! Put out the flames! (Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Charizard.) Charizard roars, as it starts flapping its wings, the wind working to put the fire out. Conway: Poliwhirl, Slowbro, aim your water into Charizard’s wind, help it spread! Poliwhirl fires Water Gun and Slowbro fires Water Pulse into the air into the wind gust. This assists putting out the fire faster, but the fire still rages on. Chikorita is on the ground, guiding several Pokémon out of the woods. Rattata, Sentret, Furret, Caterpie, Weedle, Hoppip and Ledyba escape, Chikorita motioning them with its leaf. Sunkern: (In distress) Sunkern! Conway looks into the forest, seeing a Sunkern trapped up in the branches. Conway: Poliwhirl, give me cover! I’m going in! Ian, take over! Conway charges into the burning forest, pulling out a handkerchief to hold over his mouth. Poliwhirl follows him, firing Water Gun to clear paths and knock falling branches out of the way. He makes it to the base of the tree, Sunkern still screaming. Sunkern: (In fear) Sun! Conway: Don’t worry. I’m coming to get you! Conway starts climbing up the tree. Horsea: Horseeeeeeeeea! Horsea fires Water Gun, putting out small patches of flames at a time. Elise: It’s not working! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Horsea. Pokédex: Horsea’s move pool. Water Gun, Smokescreen, and Twister. Elise: Horsea knows Twister? That’s a Dragon type move. Ian: Remember how Mandi’s Seadra used it, on the water? Elise: Uh, yeah. Ian: We’ll use the winds of Twister to spread Slowbro’s water in larger quantities. Charizard can help too, but we need Twister to do it. Elise: Right. Horsea, use Twister! Ian: Slowbro, Water Pulse! Horsea moves its back fin, forming a huge Twister, it staying in place around Slowbro. Slowbro forms Water Pulse, which is sucked into the Twister. Slowbro keeps the attack going, the water merging with the Twister. Charizard flaps its wings, helping the spray from the Twister to spread all over the forest. Conway makes it over to Sunkern, moving the brush and helping it out. Sunkern hops into his arms, still crying. Conway: There, there. It’s okay. The two are caught in a downpour of water, which blankets the forest. The fire is put out. Conway is soaked, as Sunkern looks at his dripping hair, covering his face. Sunkern laughs at it. Conway: See, all okay. End Scene The next morning, Conway is feeding Sunkern some Pokémon food, as Chikorita, Charizard, Poliwhirl, Slowbro and Horsea were eating as well. Conway: I’m glad that Sunkern is doing well. That could’ve been a very traumatic experience. Elise: That fire last night was huge. Could have it been an accident? Conway: Not unless there was lightning storm, but the skies were perfectly clear last night. This kind of thing would be common in fields of dry grass, but not in the forest. Elise: I’m just glad that no one got hurt. A large sound occurs in the distance, back in the forest. Ian gets up, returning Charizard. He heads in that direction. Conway: Good plan. Poliwhirl, Slowbro, return. (He returns his Pokémon.) Come on, Sunkern. Conway picks up Sunkern, following Ian. Elise returns Horsea, as she picks up Togepi, following. In the forest, a boy with a brown shirt and green vest, with spiky brown hair was training with his Magby, which was using Flamethrower. The attack hits a tree, charring it greatly. Satchel: Come on, Magby! Knock that tree down! Magby shoots Flamethrower again, hitting the same tree. The tree, its base completely charred, breaks and falls over. Satchel: Timber! The tree falls towards Ian and the others, the group jumping out of the way. Conway: What was that for?! Satchel: You just happened to be in my way. Our training comes first, safety second. Conway: So you’re the source of the forest fire last night! Satchel: And if I was? Conway: You endangered dozens of Pokémon that live in this forest! Satchel: Like I said, safety second. Conway: A truly responsible trainer thinks about the condition of all Pokémon. You want to be strong, you have to get smart. Satchel: And let me guess, you’re an egghead, who thinks so much that he never does anything! Conway: Not so much to put you in your place. I challenge you to a battle. Satchel: This will be quick. I choose Magby. Magby: Magby! (Ian scans Magby.) Pokédex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Magmar. It naturally spits an 1100 degree flame with its attacks. Its state of health can be determined by watching its flames. Ian: Pre-evolved form of Magmar? Conway: It’s a baby Pokémon, similar to Togepi. They’re considered babies due to being discovered after the Pokémon they evolve into, due to having evolved to be on their own in the wild. (Ian and Elise look at Conway confused. Conway tilts his glasses up.) I, uh, read some of Professor Elm’s articles on the subject. Satchel: Enough talk, egghead! Choose your Pokémon! Unless you’re using that tiny Pokémon. Sunkern: (Scared) Sun! Conway: Sunkern is a Pokémon injured by your forest fire. No, I choose, Slowbro! He throws his Pokéball, Slowbro coming out. Slowbro: Slowbro. Satchel: Ha! That’s all you got?! Go, Flamethrower! Conway: Water Pulse! Magby fires Flamethrower, as Slowbro forms Water Pulse from its mouth, which collides with Flamethrower, creating a cloud of steam. Satchel: Now Fire Punch! Conway: Curse! Slowbro glows with a red aura, as Magby punches Slowbro’s stomach with Fire Punch. Slowbro doesn’t flinch. Conway: Rock Smash! Slowbro’s fist glows red, as it punches Magby, sending it flying back, bouncing off the ground. Satchel: Get up! Tear through them with Lava Plume! Magby’s body explodes with smog and fire, it expanding from his body. The smoke and fire blazes the trees, leaves and branches catching fire. Slowbro uses Confusion, blocking the attack from reaching it. The Lava Plume goes around Slowbro and Conway, the entire forest ablaze again. Conway: Stop! This is exactly what caused the fire last night! Satchel: Don’t tell me your whimpering out on me! Magby, use, ah! A tree branch falls and hits him, pinning him to the ground. He groans, as Magby turns. Magby: Mag? Mag! Magby goes over, trying to lift the branch. Conway: Slowbro, Water Pulse! Put out the fire! Slowbro fires Water Pulse to put out the fires. Sunkern looks at Satchel, determined. Sunkern: Sun! Conway: Sunkern? What are you? Sunkern glows with a light green aura, as giant brown roots shoot out of the ground, lifting the branch off of Satchel. Conway: That’s Ingrain! (Conway then goes over, helping Satchel stand up.) You okay? Satchel tries to stand, collapsing on his left leg. Satchel: Ack! I, don’t know! Conway: You might want to start thinking safety first. Come on. Conway helps Satchel stand, helping to drag him out. Slowbro manages to put the fire out, it remaining expressionless afterwards. Slowbro: Slowbro. End Scene The group is at a Pokémon Center, Satchel with a cast on his leg. Satchel: Listen, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t realize how much harm our battling did to others. Conway: Until you were the one harmed. Satchel: Can you forgive me? Sunkern: Sun! Sun! Conway: You destroyed Sunkern’s home, and it has forgiven you. I can as well. Satchel: Thank you, Sunkern. Conway: Take care. The group leaves the Pokémon Center, going to the edge of the forest. Conway: Here you go, Sunkern. (Conway puts Sunkern down.) I hope you can find a new home here. Sunkern: Sunkern. The group walk away, as Sunkern hops after them. Conway turns, seeing Sunkern following. Sunkern: Sunkern! Conway: (Smiling) Alright. Go, Pokéball! Conway throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Sunkern in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Conway walks over, picking it up. Conway: I caught, a Sunkern! Ian: That was well handled, Conway. I’m glad I didn’t intervene. Conway: I’m glad you didn’t either. Main Events * Conway's Slowbro reveals Water Pulse and Rock Smash. * It's learned that Horsea knows Twister. * Conway catches a Sunkern. Characters * Conway (main character) * Ian * Elise * Satchel Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Horsea (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Sunkern (Conway's, newly caught) * Magby (Satchel's) * Pidgey * Hoothoot * Spearow * Rattata * Sentret * Furret * Caterpie * Weedle * Hoppip * Ledyba Trivia * Sunkern is the first Pokémon Conway's caught since ''Vs. Cloyster''. * Satchel is based on the anime character from the episode You're a Star, Larvitar! * This episode features Slowbro's first battle since evolving. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise